fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn's Adventure
Glenn’s Adventure''' (Known as '''Glenn’s Resistance' in PAL versions) is the 5th installment in the BitGears Metro Universe, being released on the Nintendo Switch and released in 2024. It’s developed by HAL Laboratory, Creatures Inc, Intelligent Systems and BitGears. A combined effort by the companies that was considered to be in development hell for some time, due to the fact that they had to remake the engine and game itself, causing major delays to the point of it nearly being canned. Despite being released before it's prequel, it is a follow up of John's Adventure, with it taking place two decades after the ending. Glenn, Josh, Michael & Piper are the reincarnations of John, Jay, Ed & Adam. After Glenn grouping the old team back together, they must stop the newly reincarnated Arsis, now Missticle, from pursing her original plans to destroy the universe. As it is part of the Metro Storyline, Glenn's Adventure is canon to it's story and has a massive contribution in the story and it's own. 'The Five W’s' Why? - The main purpose is to give players a new experience in RPGs and also 2.5D platformers, Who? - The target audience is PEGI 13. What? - The game type is a 3D RPG, with platforming physics like Super Mario Odyssey and RPG gameplay similar to EarthBound. When? - The plot will take around 17-20 hours to complete, not including the extra quests. Where? - 'If played on the Nintendo Switch, anywhere. If played on PC, at home 'Gameplay It is similar to that of the M''other series and includes the '‘SMAAAASH!!’ (Renamed as ‘''STRIKE!’ or for Glenn, ‘''FORE!’) but now has an 1/10 chance be a critical hit. Not only that, but enemies aren’t found randomly and they can drop items, such as Mad Molson and Tiger Tolson dropping the Monster Brain and Tiger Tooth respectively. The battle system works similarly to that of EarthBound, as with the rolling HP points, Brain Power and text displaying the details of the battle. The game plays as an 3D platformer similar to Super Mario Odyssey, along with each character having different skills, however more in vain of EarthBound as in RPG elements. Once beating the game, you're able to change the skins of each of the characters. Finally, there are many unlockables after end-game. These are optional, however sometimes necessary. 'Overworld' 'Currency + Shop' 'Combat' 'Customizables' 'Re-Release: Glenn’s Adventure Re-Play' During E3 2025, the re-release of Glenn’s Adventure was announced at the end of Nintendo Spotlight E3, which was announced to be released in December, coming as a free update for those who own the original and as the new version for the game, along with the sequel, ‘Glenn’s Adventure: Once Again ’ and the prequel 'John's Adventure '. This re-release was to include these brand new features and updates: 'Updates' '- The graphics have been changed to make it look cartoony and realistic, with options to switch between the original graphics and the new graphics, similar to Smash Bros. Brawl. '- '''Misstical and her army have been redesigned, to look more gloomy and dark, along with a few dialogue changes. '- '''Several bugs have been fixed. '''New Features - A new place has been added called Digital Plaza, which is accessible in the menu and unlocked when reaching the beginning of chapter 5. '- '''You can now explore new planets between chapter 5 and 9, however are optional, but supply strong weapons and items. '- A brand new storyline has been included after beating the game, shows a boy named Andy, who must recruit his other three friends, to try and protect their town from the invaders and find out the secrets of the town.' -You can now swap out characters in the main world, and use their new abilities. '''Worlds' 'Visitable Worlds' 'United Nexonations, Earth' You should know what Earth looks like. 'Eruned Rivied, Ci-Liean' Ci-Liean''' is a vast massive metro/city, featuring many tropical/nature settings. It has it's own city for visitors and also includes many advancements in technology and many breath-taking sights. The main island that the story takes place is in the island of Eruned Rivied, a metro island with many exotic places. '''Entertainmetro, Centre-Bits A small planet, featuring many islands each varying from one another. This planet is based of video-games, with islands representing it's own system. The island you play on depends on which system you're playing on. 'Decreeze, Frostinal' A frozen island, many of the inhabitats are advanced versions of normal aniamls that live in cold athmospheres. In Decreeze, you reside in a village, with the scenery being very luscious. 'Gigoatts, Advancai' Advancai is the first planet to be made out of machines, with the local people being robots. You reside in a countryside, which is less advanced than the rest of the planet. 'Joint Pegrost, Alternevall' Joint Pegrost is an island in Alternevall, where the entire island is under ruin from post-apocolyptic war, with the inhabitats being either survivors or mutants. In Joint Pegrost, society has drastically changed, with scrap versions of shops and houses. 'Austgound, Deltarelm' 'Vahill, Boundshi' 'Morest, Mechaforest' 'Cavarcity, Lucharol' 'Xenoime, Splitimes' Splitimes is a planet, where each island represents a different period in time. In Xenoime, you are in an island which represents what could be the future 'Characters' Playable Characters Permament Party Members Glenn ''' A young adult, who must recruit old friends to help him save his world and others against the unknown beings. He is equipped with his trusty golf balls and is the person that can learn the powers of otherworldly powers. He is also able of using guns. If hitting the shot, there is a chance of it being a critical hit. He also has a pet dog, which can be recruited as a party member at any time. He is short-tempered and salty, who can be braggy at points at time. He can be caring and loyal to his members. '''Josh The second coming of Jay and also the friend of Glenn. Josh is able to negotiate with NPCs around the Galaxy. He can use melee weapons and is skilled in sport weapons. His special skill is that he can throw any bat or melee as a boomerang, reaching spots that other people can't reach. He can be caring, however easily angered. Michael ' The oldest one out of all of them. He is recruited by saving him from a hostage situation and is the fastest, being able to nick anything from the enemies. He is thoughtful and also caring, as in Chapter 7 he temporarily leaves the group for that chapter to look for Piper. In combat he uses axes and swords. '''Piper ' The strongest one out of the crew. He is able to break down any breakable objects and can also throw heavy objects as his attacks. However, in parts of the story he goes missing, due to being hunted down by a space bounty hunter. He uses hooks or hoes as weapons, with his skill being that he grapple onto high places, and ride along it. He is loud sometimes and also he is quick at thinking in situations and in combat uses bats and poles. '''Grade Glenn’s dog. Despite being a dog, he is very helpful during battle, as he can bite and hold to enemies, draining their HP before being'' shook off. He can not be used during Chapter 9-10, as he will refuse to get off the ship, due to him being scared. He can throw bones at enemies and can be given a Dog Translator in Chapter 6 by Lizzy. 'Temporary Party Characters' '''Hutch' To help Glenn find the other chosen ones, he comes along to''' accompany Glenn until all has been found. His choice of weapon are frying pans, and is an incredibly good healer. Once Glenn recruits his friends, he then later leaves. However, during a point in the game before Chapter 10, he was kidnapped and held as a prisoner. He can be rescued by beating the boss, Rifthm and he will give Piper his strongest weapon. He is usually relaxed, however strategically smart, as he will give Glenn tips on what to do during battle. '''Lizzy Despite being an alien, Lizzy is great help to''' Glenn after he crash lands into Ci-Liean. She is able to speak perfect English and is Glenn’s translator and protector for most of Glenn’s time in Ci-Liean. She is the soul reason behind Glenn’s otherworldly powers and recruiting him again with his friends. She doesn’t have any melee attacks, but uses her strong powers instead. She is thoughtful and kind, wh'''o '''puts others in front of her. She is usually a pacifist, however only attacks if there is no other option. '''Halifax Despite being all the way in America on a business trip, he travels into space to help out Glenn while Piper and''' Michael are gone in Chapter 6-8. He uses futuristic technology, however is not very fast or strong. He is quick at thinking and also their engineer. '''Non-Playable Characters 'Citizens of Bridged' 'Citizens of Nodnol' 'Citizens of Emarown' 'Enemies' 'United Nexonations Enemies' 'Eruned Rivied Enemies' 'Weapons' 'Items' 'Plot' The plot is listed in chapters in the Guide, along with the name. The final game of the game''' originally didn’t feature chapters, however were included in Update 1.4. The names are the different to the guide, as the chapter names were used during translation were changed later in the final game. '''Synopsis During Glenn’s sleep,' '''he finds out that he and three others are the second comings of the Four Warriors, who are the fighters to wipe out' (hopefully) the second coming of Arsis, now Misstical, and her army. To finish the first Four Warriors jobs, Glenn must recruit the other warriors and chase down Misstical, where she might end up! '''Chapter One: “The Awakening” A cutscene''' plays after pressing play, and shows Glenn conscious in his dream. After wandering around, you are then stopped my two mysterious figures and a female. They each explain to Glenn that he is the second coming of the Four Warriors, and must recruit the other three, which each appear over their heads. They explain that with their help, Glenn is able to save the galaxy from an unknown force, and must start the search soon as he wakes. Afterwards, Glenn then wakes up in a cold sweat, still remembering the dream, he goes on a hunt at midnight, 'to ''buy supplies and'' weapons from his local gas station,' where afterwards he is mugged. This is the tutorial on how the battle system works. Soon after winning the fight, Glenn then runs off in the distance, leading onto Chapter 2. '''Chapter Two: “Recruiting the Chosen Ones” 'Chapter Three: “The Misstical Invasion”' 'Chapter Four: “Follow that Ship!”' 'Chapter Five: “The Alien Intruders”' 'Chapter Six: "Crash Landing in Ci-Liean' 'Chapter Seven: “Hunting in Centre-Bits”' 'Chapter Eight: “Freezing in Frostinal”' 'Chapter Nine: “Animatronic Showdown”' '''-THIS IS A POINT OF NO RETURN-' 'Chapter Ten: “Breakin’ In”''' 'Chapter Eleven “The Final Battle”' …The war is finally over, Misstical’s army has been defeated and peace has been restored throughout the galaxy. 'Digital Plaza' After the announcement Glenn’s Adventure Re-Play, they had announced the Digital Plaza. During any point of the game, you can visit the Digital Plaza from any place on the world, by going into the menu. This saves your current game progress and transports you into the Digital Plaza. You can customize your character to separate yourself from other people. When visiting the plaza, you can battle other players to win coins and items, buy exclusive items, trade and talk to other people. Along with the rest of these, you can buy DLC packs and cosmetic clothes for each character. 'PrimeSpencers' Main Article: PrimeSpencers PrimeSpencers is a massive shopping mall, where you can buy the DLC content packs and also exclusive suits to online. They also sell exclusive items for use. 'Steaming Workshop (Steam Exclusive)' If it's being played through Steam, the Switched Shop will be replaced with Steaming Workshop, with user-made projects instead of DLC. 'Downloadable Content (Switch Exclusive)' You can buy mashups, which usually include weapons, cosmetic clothes, XP and Money bonus. However, rarely'' they can include characters and brand new stories, which can be accessed by going into the menu and choosing ‘Extra Stories’, which' when completed, give exclusive items and weapons. Currently, only one mashup has been released, with two more being developed. - EarthBound Mashup- -£9.99-' '‘Relive the story again and stop Giygas once again!’''' This mashup includes a brand new story, with it being the''' third invasion of Giygas, and needing to gather up your friends once again to stop Giygas taking over the universe once again. Once completed, you will earn items from the chosen four. You can also travel to a more modernized Saturn Valley. This is Non-Canon to the actual EarthBound story. You receive a 10% bonus in XP and Money. A brand new character is included, with it being an older Ness. He can be swapped out with any of the five characters '''and plays like he did in EarthBound, and also Smash Bros. in terms of movement. Once finishing the story, you will receive outfits for each of the four characters are modified outfits from the Chosen Four, with each of the outfits increasing defence and speed.' '''They also come included with the chosen four’s greatest items to equip, which can be seen. '''Glenn' can equip Ness’ Casey Bat, Star Pendant, Pixie Bracelet and the Shiny Coin. Josh can equip Poo’s Sword, Cloak, Bracers and the Diasam of Kings. Michael can equip Jeff’s Gaia Beam, Rabbit’s Foot, Cherub’s Band and the Souvenir Coin. Piper can equip Paula’s Magic Frying Pan, Star Pendant, Goddess Bracelet and the Goddess Ribbon. Finally, a reskinned version of the Bitizins Hunt, called Mr. Saturn Hunt can be used instead of the default skin. 'Trivia' - After the credits. A short cinematic clip shows Glenn’s friends in their own homes being sucked into a black portal. This is leads up into Josh, Michael and Piper being part of the resistance in The Multi-Universal Clock. '-' Despite this, you can''' still play '''post-game, where you can still fight enemies and finish side-quests, along with collecting key pieces to unlock secret areas. - The full names for each characters are: '''Glenster “Navy” Salt, Joshua “Richard” Laizer, Michael “Shaun” Lloyd,'''Emmett “Nicholas” Piper '''and Gary "Hutch" Lewis.' '- In Chapter 5, you can find a crashed DeLorean, with a snapped cane. When inspecting, Glenn will go, "Great Scott!" or "This is pretty heavy." There are a reference to Back to the Future. '''Gallery 'Beta' - Originally in early works of the game, it was planned to be a 2.5D game, however scrapped due to restrictions in the team. This had caused a delay in the game, ultimately leading to it's development hell. Very few screenshots show the 2.5D gameplay and sprites can still be found within the files. However, in the spin-off Hutch's Day Off, the gameplay had reverted back to the original 2.5D gameplay. This change was unknown. - Apparently, at one point in development, it would've taken place in in the future. - Hutch would've taken Piper in early versions of the game. - Original ideas of the characters background include Michael being depressed and sacrificing himself in the end and Glenn being bullied around by people, which would ultimately lead to his death mid-story. These ideas were scrapped for being to depressing, however elements of the ideas were later reused in The Chosen Ones. Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Earthbound Category:Articles under Construction Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games